


In the Ferelden Circle...

by LadyKleo



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-08-17
Updated: 2011-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-22 18:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKleo/pseuds/LadyKleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short sketches about the Ferelden mages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No Rest For The Wicked

"He's looking at you!"

"No, he's just looking _this way_!"

A human girl and an elven boy are sitting in the library and don't even try to pretend that they're studying. Instead they are discussing a templar standing at the entrance. He is new in the Tower, recently transferred from some rural chantry, and only few years older than the mages.

"Solona, Alim, here you are!"

A tall human boy runs towards them, and they move to free some space on their bench for him.

"Enchanter Karl said he cancels the lesson. He's got some urgent research to do."

"Urgent research?" Solona laughs. "I heard that _friend_ of his will be released today. How was his name?"

"Anders?" Alim stretches his arms and yawns.

"Yes, that one! Was it his fourth escape attempt or sixth?"

"Shhh, you're in the library!"

A young mage in a neat green robe hisses at them.

"Oh, don't be such a bore... Flora!" Solona winks at him.

He tries to say something in respond, then just grabs his books and stomps away in silence.

"So, Sol, are you going to find out why that Cullen is looking at you?" Alim asks.

"Sure!"

The girl smiles and jumps to her feet.

"No rest for the wicked, huh?"

Alim and Jowan laugh and watch her swaggering towards the templar. Something tells them it's going to be a good show.


	2. Finn and the Revolution.

“When I showed that book with drawings on the margins to Irving, he laughed and said that _the boy was just bored during a lesson_. I knew someone who does not treat library books properly was nothing but a trouble, but who would have listened to me? Then he ran away, and that cost us all our right to go outside. Then Irving said _the boy was a bit rebellious but harmless_. But he kept running, from the Circle, then from the Wardens. And now he started the revolution! I wonder what would Irving say if he’d be alive.”

“He’d say the boy grew up and did a right thing for once.”

“Do you truly believe in that, Amell? No, don’t answer, I know you do.”

“Then I guess you know what I am going to ask.”

“And I guess you know what I am going to answer. No. Just No.”

“Do it for me, Finn. Please. You’re my bestest friend in the entire world!”

“Your tricks won’t work on me, Amell. Besides, five minutes ago that abomination was your bestest friend.”

“Let’s try again. You will join us. Otherwise… You know what I can do.”

“All right, you win. Do I at least have a right to disagree?”

“Sure.”

Finn sighed. He was anything but a revolutionary, and he had nothing against the templars. In general. If you don’t count that particular one that speaks a lot while watching the library. But his research was too important to cancel, and Warden-Commander was the only one who could help him with it. So if she says he had to fight, he will fight. In the name of Science.


	3. Tall

“My, you are tall!”

“What?!”

Hawke turned around and bumped into a tiny red-haired woman. She was looking up at him with a cunning smile.

“Usually stories exaggerate Heroes’ height. But you are an exception," she winked.

“You know who I am?” Hawke asked cautiously.

“I do,” she nodded. “But don’t worry, your secret is safe with me.”

“What else...” he glanced at Fenris to be sure that he’s not hearing them, but the elf’s attention was fully consumed by some mechanism on the store shelf. “What else do people say about me?”

“They say you’re strong, and handsome,” she almost danced around him. “And very brave. But sometimes ruthless...”

“Is that bad?” he smiled.

“Depends...”

“Are you finished?” Anders put his hand on the woman’s shoulder.

“Oh! Hello, Tiger!” she planted a kiss on the healer’s cheek.

“Tiger?” Hawke grinned.

“Don’t ask,” Anders rolled his eyes. “This, my friend, is the mighty Hero of Ferelden and your long lost cousin Solona Amell.”

“Really?” Hawke raised his brow. “I thought you were taller.”

“Exaggeration, remember?” she smiled carelessly. “And don’t forget the part where I shoot lightnings from my eyes.”


	4. Eluvians

“I’d never be able to understand you, Dalish."

Finn puts herbs into a kettle, then adds water and puts in on fire.

“Such a rich history, such a beautiful language. And you don’t study it!”

“We do!” Merrill says passionately. “Well, I do. And other Keepers too.”

“Really? The Dalish I met couldn’t even read books written in Elvish.”

“That’s because not many of them left. They were lost. Or destroyed.”

“I’ve got one here, borrowed it from an acquaintance,” he pours the drink into two clay mugs. “Do you want to see it?”

“Of course! What if it’s something I haven’t seen before?”

“Here,” he carefully takes a huge tome from the top of the bookshelf.

“It’s beautiful!”

Merrill’s fingers slide slowly along the rich decoration of the book cover. Finn looks at her and smiles.

“Isn’t it? My favourite chapter is about Eluvians.”

“Eluvians? You know about the Eluvians?”

“Of course I know about the Eluvians! I’ve even seen a working one once!”

“Really? That must have been amazing! Mine never worked...”

“You have your own Eluvian?”

...The drinks are cold. It’s night already. Finn doesn’t care. He’s finally met someone who understands. Sometimes dreams come true...


End file.
